


Why am I in Thedas?

by KrisTheDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I'd add more tags but spoilers, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other, Self Insert, modern nonbinary in thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisTheDragon/pseuds/KrisTheDragon
Summary: Previous work redone even better! A self-insert with myself as the Inquisitor. A person was thrown into Thedas into a very precarious and unsettling situation, and it'll be up to them and their new friends to bring order back to the land and find a way back home. Question is... can they do it?





	1. Chapter 1

I’d like to know what the fuck is going on.

The last thing I remember, I was sitting at my computer, writing a resume for a job I didn’t even want. The next thing I know, I’m sitting in a medieval-type dungeon, surrounded by men holding swords, glaring at my silently with my hands in chains.

I didn’t like this, to be sure, and neither did my anxiety. I could feel my whole body shaking - or maybe it was from the cold. It felt like I was freezing to death... This dungeon felt like the 9th circle of Hell, and I was wearing cargo shorts and a tank top, to boot.

As I was lost in my thoughts, the door banged open, making me jump. Two women came in, one in a purple hood and chainmail armor, the other in what looked like plate mail. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” the one in plate mail snarled at me, “the Conclave is destroyed. All who are attended are dead… except for you.”

“I wasn’t at a Conclave,” I objected with a glare, “I don’t even know where I am.” The woman pulled at my left arm, showing me what looked like a glowing green mark on my hand.

“Then explain this,” she hissed.

I flinched as it flashed and glowed, sending spears of pain up my arm. I involuntarily yelled out in pain. This seemed to startle the woman because she dropped my arm and backed away.

Once the pain passed, I took a deep breath and glared at her. “I don’t *fucking* know what that is, or how it got there,” I snapped at her.

“You’re lying!” she retorted, getting in my face. Before I could react, however, the woman in the purple hood pulled her back.

“We need her, Cassandra,” she reminded the woman before turning back to me.

I looked back at her, eyebrows furrowed. “...are you going to question me as well?” I asked the woman, “I can tell you right now, I won’t have any answers.”

“Could you tell me what you remember?” she asked politely. 

I shook my head. “It isn’t much. All I remember is sitting at my desk, writing…” I paused a moment when something occurred to me. I probably shouldn’t talk about Earth too much… I’ve read enough books and fanfictions to know that spilling too much information could have dire consequences. “...a rough draft for a story. Next thing I know, I’m waking up here.” 

“Hmm…” the purple hood woman was humming to herself in thought.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” the plated woman, Cassandra spoke, “I will take her to the rift.” Leliana nodded, going out the door behind her.

I remained silent as Cassandra approached me, preparing myself to get punched or otherwise injured. But to my surprise, all she did was undo the shackles around my wrists and tie them with rope and pull me to my feet.

“...what exactly is happening?” I asked cautiously, choosing my words carefully. 

“It would be easier to show you,” Cassandra replied, pulling me to the door and calling to one of the guards, “get the prisoner some boots.”

I looked at my bare legs and silently cursed myself for choosing today, of all days, to dress for summer. A pair of fur-lined leather boots were brought to me and I quickly slipped them on, which was rather difficult with my hands tied.

“Come along,” Cassandra urged me, gently pushing on me back and steering me out the front door.

The sudden brightness of outside hit my eyes like knives and I threw my arm up to block the light. After my eyes adjusted, I lowered my arms and gasped out loud.

The first thing I noticed was the village. A little village of wood and stone, with several tents erected here and there. I turned my gaze up to the sky. The light that was hurting my eyes was not sunlight, as I thought - cutting through the clouds was a large light, of the same color as the mark on my hand.

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra was looking up at it, “a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”

My heart and stomach sank and I could feel myself getting paler. I imagined the demons in media from Earth roaming around. “...well that can’t be good,” I muttered.

“No, it isn’t,” Cassandra replied, “it isn’t the only such rift… just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” I asked, shocked, “That doesn’t sound real at all.” Granted I was in a strange place, maybe such large explosions were commonplace. But judging by Cassandra’s expression, perhaps not.

“It’s real,” she told me as she walked towards me again, “but if we don’t act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Pain shot up my arm again and I screeched, falling to my knees, cradling my hand against my chest.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark grows,” Cassandra said, kneeling next to me, “and it *is* killing you.”

“Lovely.”

“However, it may be the key to stopping this… so there isn’t much time.”

I took a deep breath, looking from my hand to Cassandra. “...I guess I don’t have much choice, do I?” I asked with a grumble.

“We rarely do,” Cassandra replied, pulling me to my feet again.

I shivered in the cold and sighed. Without a further word, Cassandra took a cloak from a soldier and wrapped it around my shoulders, even tying it for me. She then beckoned to me and we started walking through the village.

Around me, everyone was glaring as I passed by. “They have decided your guilt,” Cassandra told me, “they need it. The village of Haven mourns the Divine Justinia.”

“What is a Divine?” I asked as we approached a bridge. Cassandra paused mid-step and looked at me incredulously.

“I’m being serious,” I replied to her glare, “as I said before, I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“How far away from civilization must you be to not who the Divine is?” she asked, then shook her head. “The Divine is the head of the Chantry.”

I’ll have to pretend to know what the Chantry is. We reached the edge of the bridge and she cut the ropes off my wrists.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more,” she said, turning away and leading me up the hill.

I rubbed at my wrists and tucked my hands into my borrowed cloak. “Why do you assume I’m not a part of civilization?” I asked her.

“Your clothes,” Cassandra replied, “no one who lived here would think to wear so little when faced with ice and snow.”

That ain’t a lie, I thought as I was shivering. Though the cloak was helping me be a little warmer.

“....you’re wrong, though. Though not entirely,” I said plainly as we walked, “though I doubt you’ll believe me if I-- AUGH!!” I let out a yell as the pain returned once again, shooting up to my elbow and blazing like a hundred suns.

Cassandra caught me as I was falling. “The pulses are coming faster now,” she commented.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” I rubbed my arm with a grimace.

“You were saying?”

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you… I’m having trouble believing this is happening, myself.” We reached another bridge when the Breach flashed again and a bolt of light fell, heading straight for us.

The bridge got hit and the soldiers ahead of us died on impact - Cassandra and I, however, ended up tumbling down to the ice-covered river below. Bruised and silently cursing my luck, Iooked over at Cassandra, who was slowly getting to her feet. So she’s okay. I looked back up to the sky to see another bolt of light fall into the ice not far away, and a black-robed thing jumped out.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled, pulling a sword and shield out of the rubble and charging at the thing. In front of me now I saw something else trying to pop up… I looked around for something, anything I could use, and my eyes turned towards the broken bridge behind me. I ran over to the stones when another black-robed thing popped up.

The minute it did I was throwing whatever I could at it - rocks, wood pieces everything - screeching “FUCKING FREAKY THING GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!” I wasn’t even paying attention to what I was throwing, I was so panicked. I didn’t even notice that I grabbed a sword and threw it until I actually saw the sword sink into the creature’s flesh and it dissolved into black ooze.

My entire body was shaking. I sank to the ground on my hands and knees, trying to fight down tears and sobs of relief. 

“Are you alright?” a voice above me. Cassandra had finished her demon off and had come over to stand over me.

“...I’ve never been in a fight in my life,” I replied, trying to stand. Cassandra gripped my arm hard and pulled me to my feet.

“I am sorry,” she said, “perhaps it may be better for you to hang back. Or…” she looked over to the rubble behind me and walked over to it, and she pulled out a bow. “Perhaps this may suit you better than a sword?”  
“...I guess we will have to see,” I replied, taking the bow and quiver she handed me.

“...it seems I cannot protect you,” Cassandra sighed, “but you should not be defenseless. Your life is threatened enough as it is.” With that depressing comment, she started walking up the hill, with me following and testing the weight of the bow as I walked.


	2. Chapter 2

(=^･ω･^=)

After a while of walking in awkward silence, Cassandra led me to a set of stone steps going up a hill.

“We’re approaching the rift. You can hear the fighting,” she said, jogging up the steps.

“Who’s - fighting?” I asked between gasps of breath. I knew I was out of shape, but trying to keep up with Cassandra going up the stairs? After walking what felt like fifteen miles? Fuck, my lungs were burning.

“You’ll see soon… we must help them!” Cassandra called back, disappearing out of sight as she reached the top of the stairs first.

I followed only a few seconds after but it felt like an eternity. And I was greeted by a bizarre sight. In the air was a clump of glowing green crystals that seemed to shift and change, shrinking in one are and growing in another… and below it was more black-robed things - demons, Cassandra had explained - fighting a group of soldiers, including Cassandra, a short man with a very decorated crossbow, and a bald elf flinging what looked like glowing streams of energy at the demons.

I reached to my hip to grab an arrow when Cassandra yelled at me, “Stay back!” I paused, hesitating. I could probably end up hitting someone, rather than a demon. I lowered my hand again and instead focused on regaining the ability to breathe normally.

Only when the last demon was shot down by the dwarf did anyone else acknowledge me - and it was the bald elf, who came over to me and grabbed my hand with the mark. “Quickly! Before more come through!” he cried, pulling me over to the glowing green crystals. He pointed the mark to the structure. Without warning, light jumped from my palm to the strange crystals and I shrieked as pain roared through my arm once again. As sudden as it started, it was over, and the pain faded away.

Panting, shaking, and rubbing my arm, I looked at the elf. “What the *fuck* was that?!” I demanded, “What did you do??”

“*I* did nothing,” the elf replied, an amused smirk on his face, “the credit is yours.”

I looked down at the glowing thing on my hand. “...you mean this,” I concluded.

The elf nodded. “Whatever opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand,” he explained, “I theorized that the mark could close the rifts - and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra mused, coming up behind me and making me jump.

“Possibly,” the elf replied, and nodded to me, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know!” the dwarf with the crossbow said as he also walked over to me, “And here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

I looked over at the dwarf with a raised eyebrow. “Varric Tethras,” he introduced himself before I could say anything, “rouge, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra, who grimaced.

I couldn’t help but smile a little. “A pleasure to meet you, Varric,” I told him, “that’s a beautiful crossbow you have.”

“Ah, isn’t she?” he grinned, “Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“You… named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Of course. And she’ll be of great help in the valley.”

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra snarled, “your help is appreciated, Varric, but--”

“Have you *been* in the valley lately, Seeker?” Varric interrupted her, “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” He gave her a cheeky grin, which made her scoff and turn away from him.

“Regardless of Cassandra’s attitude, I appreciate the help,” I said to him.

The elf cleared his throat, making my head turn towards him. “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions,” he stated, “I am pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept the mark from killing you while you slept,’” Varric added helpfully.

“Ah… well, thank you,” I nodded to Solas, “My name is Kris.”

“You can thank me if we close the Breach without killing you in the process,” Solas smiled at me, then turned to Cassandra. “You should know, this magic is unlike anything I’ve seen. I’m not sure if Kris is a mage, but I doubt she would have the power to cause something of this scale.”

“Understood,” Cassandra sighed, “we must get to the Breach - quickly.”

Cassandra led the way again. Varric smiled up at me. “Well… Bianca’s excited!” he said before following.

“How would you know I don’t have that kind of power?” I asked Solas as we followed the two.

“Because if you had the ability to rip open the Veil and create the Breach, you wouldn’t be hesitating to use it on demons,” he replied, “and you wouldn’t be using a bow.”

“I’m using a bow because Cassandra said it might be easier to use since I’ve never been in combat,” I told him.

“I see. So you are a victim of this incident as well,” Solas mused.

I nodded. “I don’t even know how I got here,” I confessed, “I was at home, writing at my desk… that’s the last thing I remember.”

“Which brings up a question, if you would indulge me,” Varric interjected, “where are you from, exactly? I don’t recognize your accent.”

“Oh, I…” I froze. “Uh…”

“She wouldn’t even tell me, Varric,” Cassandra said without looking back.

“That just makes me even more curious.”

I grimaced. “I… well how about this? If I survive the Breach, I’ll tell you as much as I can.”

“Sure. Drinks on me, then.”

“Perhaps I may join you? I am awfully curious myself.”

“Sure thing, Chuckles.”

“I… actually don’t drink,” I shrugged, “but I’d be happy with some food.”

“Demons ahead!” Solas suddenly called, pulling out his staff.

“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?” Varric called ahead to the charging woman.

I took a step back when I saw a black-robed demon with… feathers? On its back. Solas stepped in front of me as if to shield me. “Stay behind me. They won’t come near you.”

“R-right… thank you,” I mumbled, sighing. Damnit, why couldn’t I have taken those archery lessons seriously? Or being LARPing more often? At least I’d know what I was capable of.

I gripped the handle of my bow tightly and sighed. Feeling pathetic and sorry for myself wasn’t going to change anything. So I pulled the string back on an arrow and took aim at the wraith on the other side of the river and released, watching the arrow soar, silently praying that it would hit.

To my surprise, it did. It hit the wraith right in the chest, making it vanish. My jaw dropped in wonder. “Well done,” Solas congratulated me, “perhaps you are more skilled than you think.”

“I don’t think so… but thank you.”

Cassandra cut down the last demon not too far away from me. Varric folded Bianca on his back and smiled at me. “That was a nice shot,” he complimented me, “you said you’ve never had combat experience before?”

“Yeah…”

“That looked like an experienced shot to me. Maybe you’re a prodigy?”

I laughed out loud. “I highly doubt that.”

“We should continue towards the camp,” Cassandra said, turning away from us towards another set of steps.

“So, Kris. *Are* you innocent?” Varric asked as we followed her.

“I don’t remember what happened.”

“That’ll get you every time. Should’ve spun a story.”

In a way, I kind of did, I thought to myself.

“That’s what *you* would have done,” Cassandra glared at Varric.

“It’s more believable! And less prone to end in premature executions.”

I snickered to myself in spite of my stress. Varric was definitely someone who could dissolve the tension in a situation.

“...I hope Leliana made it through all this,” Cassandra said quietly.

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.”  
“She didn’t seem the type to let a few demons get in her way,” I commented.

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp… We are almost there.” Solas nodded next to me.

Before we could get to the forward camp, though, there was the sound of another Rift opening ahead. As we climbed up, we could see it, and several shades around it.

“Another rift!” Cassandra stated the obvious.

“We must seal it - quickly!” Solas joined her.

“They keep coming - help us!” soldiers called on the other side of the gate into the camp.

I pulled my arm up to grab an arrow, but instead, a light jumped from my hand to the rift. Oddly, this time, it didn’t hurt - but it felt like my strength was being sapped from my body. It was so sudden that I couldn’t even make a noise - just watch as the light disrupted the green crystals. After a few moments, there was an explosion, sending energy in all directions. It didn’t seem to hurt me, or the others in my party, but it hit the demons and they were all blasted back and stunned.

“Interesting,” Solas commented, throwing up a barrier around us, “did you know you could do that?”

“Not at all… at this point, I’m just going with the flow,” I replied, watching as Varric shot through several demons, and the Rift became unstable. I raised my hand again, feeling a sharp pain as the rift closed.

“Ow,” I complained softly, rubbing the back of my hand. Well, at least my brain was blocking out most of the pain now.

“The rift is gone - open the gate!” Cassandra commanded.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!”

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful,” Varric commented, earning a chuckle from me.

We walked through the gate into the forward camp. Several soldiers were here, some getting wounds treated, others standing watch. Cassandra walked past them, so I followed her. I peeked past her to see the woman in purple - Leliana - talking to a strange man I hadn’t met, wearing white and red robes lined with gold.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Leliana was saying.

“You will do no such thing!” the man snapped back.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes - it is our only chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!”

“*I* have caused trouble?!”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You are not in command here!”

“Enough! I’ve had enough of this!”

Leliana looked like she was going to retort when the man saw us approaching.

“Ah. Here they come.”

“You made it,” Leliana said in relief as we walked closer, “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I *know* who she is,” Roderick sneered. Anger flooded my veins and my eyes narrowed.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this prisoner into custody to face execution,” he said.

“‘Order me’?!” Cassandra stepped up, eyes narrowing, “you are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And *you* are a thug, but supposedly a thug that serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the *most Holy*, Chancellor,” Leliana reminded him, “as you well know.”

“Justinia is *dead*!” Roderick snapped, “We must elect a new divine and obey *her* orders on the matter!”

“Or, you know, you could get your head out of your ass, and see that everything doesn’t revolve around you,” I said clearly, looking Roderick in the eye, “There are more things at stake here that I doubt a *glorified clerk* would see!” I could practically feel Varric snickering behind me.

Roderick glared right back and opened his mouth to retort, but thought it better to ignore me. He turned to Cassandra instead. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We need to stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra replied coldly.

“How? You won’t make it there, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Leliana interrupted, “we could go through the mountain pass, while our soldiers charge elsewhere.”

“We lost an entire patrol in those tunnels,” Cassandra reminded her.

“Please,” Roderick begged, “abandon this now before more lives are lost.”

The breach flashed, reminding everyone present we didn’t have a lot of time. The mark on my hand reacted, shooting a knife of pain up my arm and making me grunt in pain.

Cassandra turned to me. “How do you wish to proceed?” she asked.

“Wait… what? You’re asking me?” I was surprised.

“You have the mark,” Solas reminded me.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra stated.

I sighed and nodded, looking up the mountain, then to the Breach. “...we take the mountain pass,” I said finally, “we might be able to save the lives of that patrol, or at least find out what happened to them.”

Cassandra nodded, before turning to her partner. “Bring everyone left in the valley, Leliana. *Everyone*,” Cassandra commanded the other woman, who nodded and left.

As we were walking away, Roderick spoke once more.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”


	3. Chapter 3

~(=^‥^)_｡

We climbed up the mountain - I slipped a few times, but thankfully Solas was able to catch me before I tumbled down the mountain. Finally, we reached some wooden platforms with guard rails.

“The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies beyond it,” Cassandra informed me.

“What manner of tunnel is this?” Solas asked, “A mine?”

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric called forward.

“Along with whatever has detained them.”

“Let’s focus and getting into the tunnel, please!” I yelled above a gust of wind, clinging to the ladder leading up until the wind died down and I scrambled to the top.

“I take it you’re not fond of heights, Kris?” Solas asked, coming up behind me.

“No… not too fond of seeing blood, either,” I confessed, grabbing the second ladder, “a fact a lot of my family has taken advantage of growing up.”

“Then why would you choose to take the mountain pass rather than going straight to the temple?”

When I reached the top of the ladder and moved out of the way I replied, “Because if there is a chance of saving people, I’d take it, phobias be damned.”

“A commendable attitude.”

We climbed up the ladders and into the tunnels, where I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Fucking cold, ladders, and magic bullshit.

“How are you holding up?” Varric asked me.

“...I think this is all bullshit, and if someone threw me into this on a whim, there’s gonna be hell to pay,” I answered with a growl, pushing myself off the wall and leading the way through the tunnel, “matter of fact, regardless of their reason I’m gonna fuckin’ punch them in the face for this. I’m just a…” I stopped myself and sighed. “...sorry. No one needs to hear me go on an angry rage.”

“Go for it. From what I gather, you deserve it. You’ve been thrown away from wherever you’re from into a shitty situation when you don’t even know how to fight.”

I snickered and nodded. “When you put it like that, I do deserve an angry rant… but not when we’ve got a time limit.” I shook my hand to emphasize my point.  
“Fair enough.”

We reached the end of the tunnel to light and…

“I guess we found the soldiers,” Varric sighed, sadly looking over the corpses.

“That… cannot be all of them,” Cassandra stated in bewilderment.

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”

“Only one way to find out,” I answered Varric, walking past the bodies.

“Our priority must be the Breach, however. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe,” Solas stated.

“That is best left in the hands of the last with the glowing hand here,” Varric smirked.

I ignored them and kept walking down the path. I could hear the Breach now - it sounded like a rumble of thunder that didn’t fade away. It was… very unsettling.

There was a rift ahead and below it a group of soldiers fighting more demons. “Lieutenant! You’re alive!” Cassandra yelled in relief, charging at a wraith.

“Just barely!” came the reply.

I pulled the string back on my bow and fired at a wraith standing off to the side - nowhere near anybody, thank goodness, so if I missed I wouldn’t hit anybody - and I hit the thing in the arm, making it disappear. Odd? Getting shot in the arm shouldn’t kill anything? Slow it down, maybe.

While I was momentarily distracted by what just happened, the rift exploded, threatening to let out more demons. I took a deep breath, loading my bow again and pulling the string back in preparation.

Two tall demons sprang from the ground. Green with dangling limb and mouths that opened down to their chests, filled with teeth. “Terrors!” Solas answered the question that would’ve been clearly written on my face. I let the arrow fly, shooting the first one right in its big, stupid mouth, and it shrieked as Varric also shot at it, killing it. Solas and Cassandra teamed up to dispatch the other one.

I raised my marked hand at the rift, waiting for the pain to appear - but it looked like my brain had finally adapted because all I felt was a dull ache as I closed the rift.

“Sealed, as before,” Solas said, coming up behind me, “you are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric commented, making me smile.

“Thank the Maker you came when you did, Lady Cassandra,” the lieutenant said as she helped her up, “I don’t think we could’ve held out much longer.”

“You should thank our prisoner, Lieutenant,” Cassandra replied, “she insisted we come up this way.”

“The prisoner?” the lieutenant asked in shock, “then you…?”

“...yeah,” I said awkwardly, unsure of what exactly to say.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” the lieutenant pressed her fist to her chest and bowed her head.

“The path to the valley behind us is clear, at the moment. Go, while you still can.”

“Right away, Lady Cassandra. Everyone, let’s move!” the lieutenant and her soldiers started walking away from us.

“The path to the temple seems to be clear of demons as well,” Solas looked over at me as he spoke.

“Then let’s hurry before that changes,” Cassandra suggested, walking past me. I nodded, quickly following.

“There’s a ladder ahead,” Cassandra said, “going down. Will you be alright?”

“Oh… I should be fine as I don’t… focus on how high I am,” I replied, “thanks.”

Cassandra nodded once, sliding down the ladder first. I was amazed by how she just slid down like it was nothing. I swung my legs over and took each step down.

When we reached the bottom I shuddered and coughed. “...fucking cold,” I muttered, pulling the cloak I wore tighter around me as I walked. I could already feel myself getting sick.

“So… holes in the Fade don’t just *accidentally* happen, right?” Varric asked.

“If enough magic is brought to bear it *is* possible,” Solas replied.

“But… there *are* easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

“We will find out how this happened after the immediate danger is passed,” Cassandra promised.

“...if I survive… I’ll try to help,” I said quietly, “I want to know how the fuck I got here, anyhow.”

“I’ll do my best to help you,” Solas told me, “are you alright?”

“I’m fucking cold and can feel myself getting sick.”

Suddenly, the air around my body felt… really warm. When I looked at Solas, his hands and staff were glowing.

“You should have mentioned sooner. It is a small spell that will end once we enter combat, but… it should help.”

I smiled at him, opening the cloak a bit and putting the hood down. “Thank you, Solas.”

We arrived at the temple. From here it felt like the hairs on my arms and legs were crackling with magical energy, which was both unsettling and uncomfortable.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas mused, looking around us at the giant spires of rock lit with green magic.

“What’s left of it,” Varric added with a grumble.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade… and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra said to me.

“Hm.”

“They say two people were in the rift behind you… no one knows who they were.”

Odd… so I went into the Fade, or whatever it’s called, physically? And I don’t remember a lick of it.

We entered the temple, stepping past several corpses that were clearly people screaming in pain as they died.

“The Breach is a *long* way up,” Varric said, looking up. I silently agreed with a sigh.

“You’re here!” I turned to a voice, seeing Leliana approach with a bunch of people - soldiers - behind her, “Thank the Maker!”

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra commanded. Leliana nodded once and went to address the men. Cassandra then turned to me. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“...as ready as one can be,” I replied, looking back up at the breach, “how are you going to get me up there, though?”

“We won’t have to. The rift beneath it - it seems that was the first, and the key.” Solas pointed to the rift directly below the breach, “seal it, and perhaps you seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down - and be careful,” Cassandra said, turning away and leading the way around.

“Now is the hour of our victory,” a voice echoed from the pit as we walked, “bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What was that?” I asked, confused.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked at the same time.

“At a guess - the person who created the Breach,” Solas remarked.

I frowned. If that was true, it should clear me of suspicion, then. The voice was definitely male. We came up to glowing red crystals coming out of the stone around us.

“You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker,” Varric said.

“I see it, Varric,” Cassandra replied.

“But what’s it *doing* here?”

“Magic could have drawn from the lyrium from beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas theorized.

Varric grunted. “It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

Questions jumped up in my mind, but I kept silent for now and continued to follow Cassandra.

“Keep the sacrifice still,” the voice from earlier commanded.

“Someone, help me!” a new voice cried out.

“That was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaimed.  
We came to the edge of the pit and jumped down - or rather, the others jumped down, I kind of… fell. Thankfully Solas caught me with magic before I could get injured.

“Someone, help me!” the Divine’s voice echoed again.

“What’s going on here?” another voice, clearly female, asked.

“Another stranger,” I looked at Cassandra, “do you recognize the voice?”

“No. But…” she started, when the rift flashed above us again and a tall, shadowed figure appeared, white a woman in white and red robes more extravagant that Roderick’s floated in front of it. The vision of a girl, another elf, tattoos on her face and short, wiry black hair ran past me.

“What’s going on here?” the elf demanded, looking between the shadowed creature and who I assumed was the Divine.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” the Divine cried to the elf.

“We have an intruder,” the shadowed creature said, pointing to the elf, “slay the elf!”

The rift above us flashed again and the vision cleared.

“So you really weren’t there,” Cassandra said to me, “though we should look for this… elf. Maybe she can give us answers.”

“If she isn’t dead, either,” I agreed.

“...visions of what happened here,” Solas said nearby, “the Fade bleeds into this place.” He turned to look at me and Cassandra, “This rift is not sealed, but it *is* closed… albeit temporarily. With the mark, it can be opened… then sealed properly and safely.” He looked at me. “However, opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side.”

“That means demons!” Cassandra yelled to the nearby soldiers, “Stand ready!”

I heard the shuffles and footfalls of soldiers getting ready around me. I looked at Cassandra. “...what should I do?” I asked, “I’m… not…”

“After you open the rift, stand by Solas,” she answered me, “he will make sure no demons come near you.”

“Of course, Cassandra,” Solas said from behind her.

My heart pounded in my chest as I looked up at the rift. Here goes nothing…


	4. Chapter 4

(=ↀωↀ=)✧

The soldiers were all in position. Cassandra nodded to me to open the rift. Anxiety and fear gripped my chest when I raised my hand to the rift - the fact that Solas had to pull back his heating spell didn’t help, but I could manage. Pain shot up my arm all the way to my shoulder this time, making me grit my teeth at the pain. The rift exploded, sending a wave of warm energy around it. There was a bright flash and I had to avert my eyes from the rift to adjust my vision.

“Why do you look away?” a voice echoed around me, “When I’ve come to help you?”

I looked back. A… strange creature, different from the other demons, stood under the rift. It was rather large, kind of hunched over like an old woman, with a hood covering its face. Cold emanated from arms of the creature, which were clasped to its chest. It took me a moment to realize that the hood wasn’t covering its face, it was looking down at the ground.

“....help me?” I echoed its statement, “how?”

“I know where you are from,” the demon responded, “and I know how you got here. I can help you get back to your world.”

My heart pounded in my chest. Home…

“Don’t listen to it, Kris!” I could faintly hear Cassandra yelling at me “Whatever you do, don’t--” her voice was cut off as the demon spoke again.

“Wouldn’t you like to go home?” the demon asked, “To the world you know of, away from these things that could kill you?”

Kill me…

“I already knew I wasn’t going to live long anyway,” I replied with a smile and a tilt of my head, “death doesn’t scare me. And I’m needed here. So… Thank you for the offer…”

“But these people are already planning to kill you,” the demon interrupted, “for the explosion here, the things you call rifts… that mark on your hand is all the evidence these people will need to execute you.”

My smile slid off my face, remembering Roderick. Death didn’t scare me, true… but I hated the idea of being blamed for something I didn’t do… again and again… however… I remembered the vision we had seen only moments ago. And Cassandra’s reaction. Could I trust her to protect me from Roderick, and people like him? ...I decided that it was worth the risk, because...

“If I accept your help,” I told it, “my life would be forfeit anyhow. So, again. Thanks for the offer. But… I decline.”

The demon’s head jerked up and I cringed. It didn’t have a face… just a giant set of teeth that opened wide and screamed high-pitched at me, charging some kind of ice spell. I could feel a type of foreign energy moving through my body. In the back of my mind, I wondered if this was what magic felt like. I raised both of my hands and a strange bubble erupted from my arms, creating a shield around me as the demon fired its ice spell at me. I felt the pressure hit me like a ton of bricks, but I dug my toes into the ground under me and pushed back with my mind. Around me, stones were shaking and floating in the air.

Am I doing that....?

I flicked my wrists towards the demon. The stones around me that were moving shot off the ground and hit the demon with the speed of a bullet. Its attack stopped and it was blasted back into the tower behind the rift.

“NOW!!” I heard Cassandra yell.

The bubble shield retreated and I fell to the ground, my limbs like jelly. A pair of arms pulled me out of the way. When I looked, it was Solas.

“What just happened?” I asked him, letting him pull me away from the demon as the others were attacking it.

“The demon was trying to possess you,” Solas replied, leaning me against a large boulder. The demon screeched again and I clapped my hands over my ears, wincing. Fuck, this thing was LOUD.

“What was it offering you?” Solas asked.

“...to send me home,” I replied, taking a deep breath, “it said… it knew how I came to be here and said it could send me home.”

“...I see,” Solas said, pulling out his staff and throwing up a barrier around both of us, “are you from a place that’s far away, then?”

“...you could say that,” I replied, watching Solas shoot magic at the demon, who was occupied with Cassandra and the other warriors. 

I took a deep breath, trying to process everything that happened. I used magic to shield myself… then used some telekinetic ability to use the stones around me to attack. I’d never used magic before, so this was all… odd. I looked at the rubble around me. There were many more little stones around me that I could possibly use… I picked up a stone next to me and imagined it rising out of my palm. Nothing.

I remembered the energy that felt like it was moving under my skin. I closed my eyes, trying to feel for it again. It was in my arms last time, which allowed me to use that bubble… orb… whatever as a shield. I don’t know if it was the shield that allowed me to throw the rocks, but I was determined to find out. I felt the same energy again, but this time it wasn’t in my arms - it was in my chest.

In the magic stories I read, there were many different ways of using magic. I wasn’t sure how magic was used here, but since I’m not from here it should be different right? Using the imagery idea from several stories I read, I imagined the energy as a lake, or another source of water, and let it flow into my hand.

When I opened my eyes again, I was shocked. The energy didn’t just go through my arm to the stone in my hand - many more rocks were floating around me, awaiting my command, including a larger rock the size of my head.

“...whatever it is I’m doing,” I quipped, “I’m going to have to learn to control it better.” With that said, I threw my hand forward, sending the rocks at the demon.

It looked like it was already on its last legs when suddenly there was a shower of rubble crashing on top of it, making it screech and scream in defeat. The rift above us exploded again, sending more energy around us.

“Seal it!” Solas commanded, pulling me to my feet, “quickly!”

I stumbled closer to the rift - I guess throwing a bunch of rocks used more energy than I thought it would? - and raised the mark one more time. Another beam of light jumped from my palm to the rift when I heard the demon scream again.

“You will forever be trapped here, Mortal! Don’t think you can go home if you seal it!”

Too late for regrets now, I thought to myself. “Then I’ll find another way!” I yelled back, “Sayonara, demon!”

The rift exploded one more time and sealed as the demon vanished. My strength left me again, and I fell onto my hands and knees. It felt like my body was sinking, my consciousness falling with it into a dark abyss. The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing Cassandra and Solas running to me and hearing Varric calling my name.

(≚ᄌ≚)ƶƵ 

When I opened my eyes I saw an unfamiliar ceiling above me. And I was warm. Without moving my head I took in details around me. Furs on the walls. Dried herbs. Wood walls. It was snowing outside. I wasn’t home… but I obviously wasn’t dead either. Where am I? This isn’t home… I carefully turned my head, taking in the scenery. What had happened?

Then I remembered. I’m not home anymore. I’m in a strange world, with magic and demons. Like I was sucked into a story. I sighed, pulling myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my eyes. My head was pounding like war drums. Fucking ow.

I heard a clattering nearby and looked up. A young elven woman had been carrying a wooden crate that she had dropped upon seeing me.

“I didn’t know you were awake! I swear!” she exclaimed.

“...don’t worry about it, I just woke up,” I grumbled, waving a hand, “where…” Before I could finish, the elf dropped to her knees and planted her forehead to the floor. “Uhm…?”

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing,” the girl said, “I am but a humble servant.”

Uh… my blessing?

Before I could say anything the girl continued; “You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us; the Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

I’ve been out for three days… holy shit. So much time had passed… but at least we were out of danger. I could sort everything else out later.

“Where can I find Cassandra?” I asked the girl.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor,” the elf said, retreating towards the door, “‘She said she wants you to go see her once you wake up… at once!” and she bolted out the door.

I stood up and wobbled slightly as I regained my balance, almost falling over again. “...I guess being unconscious for three days is bound to mess with me,” I muttered to myself when I noticed my clothes had been changed. I was now wearing this… beige colored leather shirt with shiny buttons and matching leggings with more shiny pieces on it. Oh. Well, that explains why I felt warm, but where were my clothes…? I put the thought from my head, thinking I’d ask Cassandra when I met her. 

Now that I had officially gotten my bearings, I figured I’d head right to the Chantry. I opened the door to the cabin and was greeted with piercing sunlight right in my eyes. Ow. Rubbing my eyes and waiting for my vision to slowly adjust, I saw that there were soldiers and workers lined up around the street, all jostling to get a glimpse of me. Oh boy.

I slowly left the cabin and walked past everyone, trying to keep my head up high and not cringe myself to death. That was when I heard the whispering.

“That’s her! That’s the Herald of Andraste!”

“I heard when she stepped out of the Fade, Andraste and the Maker themselves were watching over her.”

I don't know about *that* but… oh, ignore them, Kris! You need to get to the Chantry!

Thankfully the people were practically lining the way to the stone building. As I approached it, another group were whispering loud enough for me to hear.

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.”

“That isn’t the Chancellor’s decision, Sister.”

I walked past them into the building and the main hall was blissfully empty. I finally allowed myself to relax, looking behind me to make sure no one was watching, took a long, shaky breath. Fucking anxiety and nerves… and everything else! Why the hell am *I* here?

As I approached the door at the end of the hall, I heard even more voices.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!” Obviously Chancellor Roderick. My blood boiled.

“I do not believe she is guilty!” Cassandra? My anger died down a little and I smiled. I was right, then, to trust Cassandra. The thought made me a little happier.

“She *failed*, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it that way!”

“I do not believe that.”

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“My *duty* is to serve the principles on which the Chantry were founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”

Taking a deep breath to let my anger go, I opened the door and entered the room. Two people in armor stood at attention on either side of me.

“Chain her!” Roderick barked, “I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial.”

“Disregard that, and leave us,” Cassandra said. The two armored men saluted and left the room.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Roderick sneered.

“The Breach is stable, but it still a threat. I will not ignore it,” Cassandra replied calmly.

“I did what I could,” I said, glaring at Roderick, “can’t you get your head out of your ass and quit trying to use me as a scapegoat?”

Roderick glared at me with the intensity of the sun, but I ignored him and looked at Cassandra. “I was told you wanted to see me, Cassandra?”

“Yes, I did,” Cassandra said, “how are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better. Though I imagine that current events can’t wait for me to completely recover.”

“Perhaps. We will see,” Cassandra nodded, “perhaps you should rest more when we’re done here.”

I nodded, folding my arms. “So what do we know right now?” I asked.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave,” Leliana came around the table suddenly, making me jump. I didn’t even realize she was there. “Someone that Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others - or, have allies that yet live.” She glared at Roderick.

“*I* am a suspect?!” he sputtered.

“You, and many others!”

“But *not* the prisoner.” He glared at me again. This time I glared right back.

“I heard - and saw - what went on in the Temple. She was not there. I do not yet know how she fell into this, but she is here, and can help.”

“And I plan to,” I replied, looking Roderick in the eye.

“So that mark on her hand is a coincidence, then?” Roderick demanded, folding his arms.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

Wait… are they saying I’m a chosen one. What? What?? WHAT???

“I - what?? No? I don’t think-- I’m not-” I spluttered out over my panic.

“Kris,” Leliana said calmly, “no one can deny you are what we needed when we needed it.”

“But I’m not even from--!!” I started, then froze. That was close.

“I am well aware,” Cassandra said, making my heart pound. Had she figured it out? “But as Leliana said, you are what we need.” She turned away to grab something behind her.

“That is *not* for you to decide,” Roderick snarled.

“Oh get off your high horse and look around,” I snapped at Roderick, done with his shit. “Not everything revolves around you and your goddamn Chantry. There’s more at stake here than your *fucking* ego!”

“Hear hear,” Leliana muttered.

“You are in no position to talk back to me, *girl,*” Roderick snarled.

The was a loud slam on the table, making me and Roderick look. Cassandra had retrieved a book with an odd symbol on the front… a sword going through an eye.

“You know what this is, Chancellor,” Cassandra said, pointing at it, “a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.” She looked from the Chancellor to me, to Leliana, who nodded. “From this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn,” Cassandra announced, walking around the table to jab her finger into Roderick’s chest, “we *will* close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without your approval.”

Roderick glared at Cassandra, then at me, and left in a huff.

“This is the Divine’s directive,” Leliana explained to me, “rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the chaos.” She looked at me. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now… no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now,” Cassandra said, also looking over at me, “with you at our side.”

“I don’t know how much help I can be,” I confessed, “but I will do my best.”

“That is all we ask,” Leliana smiled at me.

“Help us fix this before it is too late,” Cassandra said, extending her hand.

I grabbed Cassandra’s hand and shook it. “Of course,” I replied. 

And maybe I can find a way home in the process. But first I have to deal with this bullshit and find who brought me here… and kick their ass.


	5. Chapter 5

( ^..^)ﾉ

After speaking with Cassandra in the chantry, I was sent back to the cabin I was borrowing to finish recovering. Solas visited as often as he could, helping me train the magic I never knew I had. He also mentioned how usually mages manipulated the Fade and the Veil, but I didn’t think my magic came from that.

After a week, I felt well enough to be able to go outside for extended periods of time. Solas and Varric took advantage of this and escorted me around so I could meet the people, and just generally socialize after being cooped up for so long.

After one excursion, though, Varric seemed to decide that he had waited long enough and took me to the local tavern with Solas for “that drink he promised”.

“So, Kris,” Varric said, “what’s your poison?”

“I don’t drink alcohol,” I replied with a shrug, “I’d prefer cider if they’ve got it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Solas stated, “I will take some cider as well.”

When our drinks were brought to us, to my surprise Leliana and Cassandra came into the tavern. “It’s good to see you up and about,” Leliana greeted me as she sat next to me, “are you feeling better?”

“Much,” I replied with a smile and nodding to Cassandra who sat on the other side of the table. “So how is setting everything up going?”

“Fine,” Cassandra replied curtly, “but we are not here for that, are we?”

“...no I suppose not,” I sighed, taking a drink of my apple cider. Thankfully Flissa had thought to warm it up. It helped to settle my nerves.

“You said before that you don’t think we’d believe you if you told us where you’re from,” Cassandra started.

“That’s right,” I replied, “because I’m not from this world, to begin with.”

I look around at their astonished faces and shrugged. “You see why I didn’t tell you right away.”

“Another….. World?” Cassandra asked. She seemed stunned by the idea.

“Would you care to elaborate, Kris?” Solas asked.

“Sure. The place I’m from is called Earth. Magic doesn’t exist there, neither do elves… or dwarves… that’s just the beginning of the details that told me I’m no longer at home,” I started explaining, “what is it exactly you wish to know?”

“How did you end up here in Thedas? Do you know?” Leliana asked right off the bat. She seemed to be the calmest of all of us present.

“No, I don’t. I wasn’t lying when I said I was at my desk, writing. Then the next thing I remember, I’m in the dungeons with a bunch of swords pointed at me.”

“Do you know if there was anyone else who was brought here with you?” Solas asked. He was also calm, also a bit more curious-sounding than the others.

“I don’t. But I imagine if there are, they won’t be as calm about it as I am. It wouldn’t be too hard to find them.”

“How *are* you staying so calm?” Varric asked next, “I would imagine being in a strange world - if it’s true - would put an unbelievable amount of stress on you.” He seemed to be contemplating every word I say.

“I’m constantly stressed and anxious to the point that my constant state of being is calm,” I explained with a laugh, “I’ve given up being anything *but* stressed and anxious. What happens, happens, and all that.”

No one really had a response to that. I didn’t blame them. In their shoes, I wouldn’t believe it. An awkward silence fell over the table, and I took a drink of my cider.

“I guessed you were from another continent,” Cassandra finally said. She looked the most dazed of all of them. “But another world…”

I remembered her statement while I was denying being a ‘chosen one’. “I am aware,” she had said.

“I don’t blame you for assuming that,” I told her with a chuckle, “but, no. I don’t know this world’s stance on the possibility of life elsewhere, but… here I am.”

I took another drink of my cider as another silence fell. “...well,” I said after a few moments, trying to break the silence, “I don’t really know a lot about this world, but… since I’m staying I’d appreciate… well, learning more about this world. And what I’m supposed to be doing.” Especially because I had no idea how things worked here. Giant holes in the air that led to demons?

“I would be more than happy to teach you, Kris,” Solas immediately stated.

“As will I,” Varric grinned at me.

Without a word, Cassandra stood and walked out of the tavern, not even glancing in my direction.

“...did I do something to offend her?” I asked no one in particular.

“Not specifically at her… but the Chant of Light specifically says there is only one world. Ours,” Leliana responded anyway, “so she needs time to let it sink in that… well, that’s a lie, I suppose.”

“You seem to be taking this rather well, Leliana,” Solas commented.

“Am I?” she smiled, “It is… a lot for me to believe, I’ll admit. But I also can tell that Kris isn’t lying.”

“How do you know?” I asked curiously, “I could just be a very good liar.”

“Two reasons,” she replied, “one; if you were going to bullshit, you could always find a better story. Two; as I said, the Chantry says there is only one world. Anyone from this world wouldn’t speak of such blasphemy, even to cover their own tracks.”

That made sense. I didn’t know the punishments for such things, but I imagine they were quite gruesome.

“I’d better go check on Cassandra,” Leliana stated, standing, “I will see you all later.” With that, she left.

“So,” Varric said, placing his fingertips together in a tent formation, “what would you like to know first?”

“I’m gonna need to learn to read and write, I guess,” I replied as I made myself more comfortable in my seat, “history and all that can come later. If I’m going to be an agent of this Inquisition, I’m going to need to know certain things for day-to-day.”

Varric nodded to me and pulled some parchment and a few quills out of seemingly nowhere. I took a deep breath, nodding to Solas, who was also pulling things out to help. I quietly told myself that this was only the first step to finding my way home before listening to Varric and Solas teach me.

Whatever happens, getting home was my goal.


	6. Chapter 6

/ᐠ_ ꞈ _ᐟ\  
Another week passed while everyone was getting the Inquisition ready to do whatever they had to. During that time, Varric and Solas were teaching me how to read, and Leliana was teaching me how to better use a bow. I hadn’t talked to Cassandra at all during that week, not that it surprised me. I saw her training some of the soldiers or staring into space as if deep in thought.

I figured she was coming to terms with the fact I was from another world. One where magic didn’t exist.

After that week, I was called back to the Chantry. To my surprise, Cassandra was the one to meet me outside.

“Has the mark been troubling you?” she asked me as we walked inside.

“...not really,” I replied with a shrug, “I’ve been focused more on my studies than this... thing. And I can ignore the pain, for the most part.”

“We take our victories where we can,” she nodded, “it is good that it is stable, as well as the Breach. Solas believes that a second attempt to close it might succeed…” she paused, “as long as the mark has more power. As much as what was needed to open the Breach in the first place - which is not easy to come by.”

“I wouldn’t dream of any of this being easy,” I replied with a smirk, “if it was easy, I’m sure you would've found out a better way a long time ago.”

“Perhaps.” She turned away from me and we continued walking down the hall to the War Room, as it was now called.

As we entered the room, there were three people waiting for us. Leliana, by the wall to the left, nodded to me once as I entered and I gave her a small smile in return.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” Cassandra gestured to the man directly across the table from me.

Oh shit, he’s hot.

“Such as they are,” the Commander spoke.

Oh, shit his voice is attractive too.

“We’ve lost many soldiers in the valley - and I fear many more before this is over,” he finished.

I nodded solemnly and looked to the woman on the right - anything to tear my eyes away from his beautiful face.  
Fuck, she’s hot too.

“And this is Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“I have heard much,” Josephine bowed slightly with a smile, “it is a pleasure to meet you at last.”

Hrrrrrgh, accent. Sexy accent. Why are there so many attractive people around me? What is this, a manga?

“And of course you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra said.

“My position here involves a degree of--” Lelianna started.

“She is our spymaster,” Cassandra told me bluntly.

“Yes…. tactfully put, Cassandra.” Leliana glared.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” I bowed slightly.

“I mentioned your mark needed more power to close the Breach,” Cassandra started.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana finished.

“I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well,” Cullen argued.

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into the mark-”

“Could destroy us all,” Cullen interrupted, “templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so--”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana interjected.

“*I* was a Templar,” Cullen reminded her, “I know what they’re capable of.”

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us, yet,” Josephine finally spoke to me, “the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition - and you, specifically.”

“Of course they did,” I sighed, “a person from another world - which is blasphemous in itself - coming to save their skins? I wouldn’t believe it myself.”

“Shouldn’t they be arguing over who becomes the next Divine?” Cullen asked as if ignoring what I said.

Josephine sighed softly and looked at me. “Some are calling you - a person not even from our world - the ‘Herald of Andraste’ and this frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra grunted.

“It limits our options,” Josephine stated, “approaching the mages or the templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“Wait - the Herald of Andraste?” I asked, frowning, “since when am I a prophet?”

“People saw what you did at the temple, and how you stopped the Breach from growing,” Cassandra started, “and people have heard about the two people who were seen in the Rift when we first found you. They believe they were Andraste and the Maker watching over you.”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading--”

“Which we have not.”

Leliana glared at Cassandra for interrupting her again. “The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen asked with a smile, “How do you feel about it?” 

The question about it was innocent enough, and I already knew my answer.

“I don’t know if I’m a ‘chosen one’ or whatever - all I know is that I’m here and I can do something to help. So call me whatever you want for political purposes - I still want to know the truth of why I’m here.”

“We will find out,” Cullen said confidently, “I can promise you that.”

“Regardless,” Leliana cut in again, “people are desperate for a sign of hope. To many, you are that sign.”

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong,” Josephine finished.

“Figures,” I replied with a sigh, folding my arms in thought. “So do we think the Chantry will attack us here?”

“With what?” he asked, “they have only words at their disposal.”

“And yet, they may bury us with them,” Josephine frowned.

“There is something you can do,” Leliana said to me, “a Chantry cleric named Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“You don’t think it’s a trap?” I asked.

“I doubt it,” Leliana replied, “from what I know of her, she is a kind soul and not one to involve herself in violence.”

Hm.

“You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe.”

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen stated.

“We agents to extend our reach beyond this valley. And you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine smiled at me.

“In the meantime, we should think about other options,” Cassandra stated, “I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

I bent over to the table, looking at the map of Ferelden with a serious look.

“Let’s get started.”


End file.
